


Your Heart on a Platter

by dogboyism (kagaoli)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagaoli/pseuds/dogboyism
Summary: Piers lost—he always had, and he figured he always would in the future as well. He spun himself around, slowly, allowing Leon to guide his hips, and met Leon’s lips with a greed that even he hadn’t acknowledged within himself. Thin fingers gripped at larger, darker biceps as Piers braced himself against the other man and drowned in the exhilaration of the moment.Or, Piers tends to get lost in Leon, even when he isn’t supposed to.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 8





	Your Heart on a Platter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MothmansBDSMRoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothmansBDSMRoom/gifts).



“C’mon babe,” Leon pouted, then leaned over in hopes of catching even a sliver of Piers’ attention; it would be a miracle if he happened to remember what he had done to upset his boyfriend, but nevertheless it was taking a toll on them both, “you can’t ignore me forever.”

Oh, but, he could and that was his plan. Piers upturned his chin the slightest bit—he wouldn’t give Leon the satisfaction of winning him over, at least once. Countless times he was always devilishly persuaded by his electrifying touch and low, irresistible voice, but he wouldn’t let himself fall to it this time. No, that he was certain of.

Then he felt Leon creep behind him, hands larger than his own resting against his pale waist—he was melting back into the touch and Piers knew it wasn’t good, but he would never admit to himself that he didn’t want to push Leon away because he enjoyed this kind of thing. Their back and forths ignited excitement within his chest and every breath felt like his last—even in their arguments, he always fell short, staring for a moment too long at pools of golden galaxies.

“Please?” Leon’s breath was hot against the shell of his ear and Piers’ entire body shivered. “I’m sorry, so look at me already.”

Piers lost—he always had, and he figured he always would in the future as well. He spun himself around, slowly, allowing Leon to guide his hips, and met Leon’s lips with a greed that even he hadn’t acknowledged within himself. Thin fingers gripped at larger, darker biceps as Piers braced himself against the other man and drowned in the exhilaration of the moment.

He was met with equal enthusiasm, Leon taking a few clumsy steps backwards to nudge himself against the edge of the bed; his palms slid underneath the back of Piers’ tank-top and relished the familiarity of him. In dropping himself to the sheets, Leon broke their heated kiss and tugged Piers over his lap, watching as the paler man adjusted himself; his thighs pressed against Leon’s hips, holding him in place, and again Piers indulged in the faint taste of honey along Leon’s lips.

Leon’s hands traveled up now, taking in the curves from Piers’ legs to his ass—he stopped at the waistline of his jeans, curling his fingers underneath the hem as he followed the fabric to its front. He popped the button out whilst Piers’ tongue flicked eagerly against his bottom lip; he wanted more and Leon was more than willing to indulge him further. Arousal was beginning to course through them with each passing second—Leon hurriedly unzipped Piers’ jeans and then pressed forward.

Piers got the hint. He pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and shuffled his way out of the pants; there was a faint laugh from Leon at his awkward and frustrated movements (after all, he was sweating now and jeans are the worst to deal with in these kinds of situations), but Piers could glare at him all he wanted afterwards. His arousal was evident now, if it wasn’t already before—the embarrassment made him falter for a moment and he decided that Leon could undress him fully later. He was going to be doing that for Leon first, though.

“Lean back,” Piers breathed out in a whisper and Leon obliged. He allowed Piers to pull off his shorts, amusing himself with the sight of the man’s small hands sliding against his growing erection; precum was already staining the boxers underneath and Piers’ breath caught in his throat at the sight of it—it wasn’t their first time, yet he was left in awe each time. Piers shook himself out of the trance and tugged down Leon’s boxers, freeing his member. Leon opened his mouth, presumably to grumble some sort of command, but he already knew what he was doing and saved them both the trouble.

A chuckle escaped from the bottom of Leon’s throat as Piers wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. “Good boy,” he purred raspily, reaching down to tangle a fistful of black-and-white locks between his fingers.

Piers’ worked his head up and down the length, allowing more into his mouth with each push-and-pull until he could fully tolerate the tip pressing against the back of his throat; tears pricked the edges of his eyes, but it happened often—he could never fully adjust to taking all of Leon down his throat, even when he did it multiples times in a day.

“Doing great,” Leon piped up, dragging a low groan onto the end of his words; his nails combed through Piers’ hair, pulling the strands back from his forehead. “Almost there, babe.” He was edging closer, much closer, and then he was there, filling Piers’ dirty mouth with the essence of himself as a pulsating sensation washed over his form, lungs closing off for only mere seconds, but he was already out of breath when the pleasure was nothing more than lingering. Piers’ lips came off with a soft pop and he wiped away any dripping saliva or cum with the back of his hand—inefficient, but he would rather have it on his hand than his mouth.

Without a word, Piers inched himself forward, pressing Leon’s torso downward until he was lying flat on the bed; Leon was well aware of what Piers wanted, so he would give it to him—first, though, he pulled back Piers’ boxers and snapped the hem lightly against his skin (earning him a small yelp, to which he chuckled) before tugging them down to the man’s knees. He had to carefully kick them off from there, but it was no problem for either of them.

A smirk found its way onto Leon’s features and Piers noted the flutter in his chest and the heat stirring within his groin. “Go on, Piers,” he encouraged slowly. “You’ve gotta fuck yourself silly with your own fingers before you can even think about going any further.”

He hated it. Piers hated that Leon was right and that he would have to put on this show for him, but his whole body reacted in spite of himself and he began moving without another thought. He held himself up against Leon’s chest, reaching back to slide a finger inside his rear; one, even two, wasn’t enough anymore, so he worked quickly, stretching and preparing himself while biting back moans that would travel right into Leon’s ears. He was finished after a few moments, reveling in the feeling of Leon’s hands around his hips once more—a reward for his good work.

Leon carefully pressed Piers down onto his cock, enjoying how he squirmed and grumbled in pleasure. The other man knew what he was supposed to do—he was a good boy, after all—and began to glide his hips up and down on Leon’s lap; like before, he started out slow and worked his way faster and faster until all of his energy was being spent bouncing and holding himself steady on Leon’s arms, which held firm at his waist, following his movements and amplifying them with occasional pressure.

Soon, Leon was reaching his limit; he would’ve been able to hold on longer had it not been for his earlier climax, but thankfully Piers wasn’t much further behind him, face twisting with a louder moan than the last with each upwards thrust that met his falling hips. Again, edging, more and more, until finally time was up and Piers was filled with liquid heat—the warmth sent him over the edge as well, and the two of them gripped desperately to each other, riding out their orgasms until the waves of pleasure depleted once more.

Piers, with shaking legs, dragged himself off of Leon and collapsed at his side, letting the champion scoop his frail body up into a hug. “I’m—I’m still mad at you,” he muttered, the sound of his voice following his breathlessness.

Leon could only tease him with an overdramatic boo and laugh for a bit longer before exhaustion lulled them both into a carefree slumber.


End file.
